


Take A Step

by Shinocchi



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Fanon, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Rimming, Sharing Body Heat, Switching, Tattoos, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to Germany wasn't something he'd expected. He never saw himself being able to belong here in a long term.<br/>Noiz noticed it, and it took one winter event to ultimately push them into making yet another life-changing decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so-chintzy (HuasenButter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuasenButter/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa giftfic for so-chintzy! <3
> 
> A bit of context: Before this, Noiz had prompted Koujaku to move over to Germany just so he could experience how he once lived. Koujaku was reluctant, but decided to try. This story is a continuation from that plot point.
> 
> Writing KouNoi has always been a great, great experience of its own. I thank you for giving me this chance to write a one-shot for them again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing it! Have a great winter! :)

Sometimes he wondered if he’d made a bad decision being here. Getting out of his comfort zone was a huge thing, especially since Midorijima was the reason he found a place to return to. He didn’t know what ultimately drove him into this decision when he nodded his yes to Noiz. But being involved in a relationship with the brat was a huge step of its own as well. Never would he dream taking this step that had eventually led to taking even _bigger_ steps – it awed him to no end. He considered himself a courageous man. Of course he was a courageous man.

But would a man be courageous enough to put behind the one place that he held the most fondness to and leave his home for a brat who he once considered as being terrifyingly unpredictable?

When he looked at his own reflection in the mirror, his eyes glided instinctively to where his marks were, one gesture that he found himself doing very often, a habit that he could never get over with. The tattoos were painfully striking in his reflection, as if its ink just deepened over the night. Whenever he pressed his fingers against his skin, he could undoubtedly feel the warmth of his flesh; sometimes it felt so _hot_ that he even suspected if the inked scars were able to emit its own heat by themselves. It was like a reminder. Even if he couldn’t see, he could still feel it – the warmth that spread right all over him and causing him to flinch every so often.

“Oi.”

He jerked his head towards the door. Noiz was leaning against the doorframe, torso naked with an impish smirk on his face.

“Thought you drown yourself.”

“I’m not _that_ illiterate,” Koujaku frowned.

“What’s the matter?” Noiz asked, moving into the room and joining Koujaku to gaze at their reflections in the mirror.

“Nothing,” Koujaku simply said, grasping a nearby towel to wipe the water droplets off his skin. But Noiz was faster. Before his hand could even touch the coarse material, Noiz had taken it off the rack, then pressing it onto Koujaku’s torso.

For a while, none of them muttered a single word. Noiz’s entire attention was fixed on Koujaku’s body, or rather, his tattoos. Koujaku looked away, unsure if he should stop Noiz. But, Noiz’s motion became rougher, faster, ultimately urging Koujaku to call out to him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Noiz seemed as if he’d just realized something upon hearing Koujaku’s voice. His motion slowing down, he shook his head.

“Nothing.”

He threw the towel into the bathtub once he was done, then turning back to look at Koujaku, who was wearing a face that spelled strongly of suspicion.

“It’s almost winter now,” Noiz said dismissively, but he wasn’t casual enough to have Koujaku notice how he’d been averting his gaze from his body now. Instantly realizing what was happening, Koujaku let out a loud laugh, ruffling his partner’s hair at the same time.

“I’m fine, don’t you worry.”

This time, it was Noiz’s turn to look away before he strode right to the door, stopping at the hallway right outside of it.

“I’m going out for some winter shopping. Coming?”

Koujaku smiled, gently. “Sure.”

Soon after, they were both in the cold Germany streets, trench coats covering over the thick layers of inner shirts they wore to keep themselves warm. Noiz was right, it was _cold_ , and it was something Koujaku hadn’t gotten used to. He kept his hands in the coat pockets. Even though he already had wool gloves obscuring him from the chills, he still found the cold breeze making its way to his skin, giving him shivers now and then. Noiz had warned him that Germany would be cold during winter and it was highly unadvisable for him to wear clothes that he did in Midorijima during the cold season. Koujaku took his words seriously, especially when he’d done his own research – alongside help of a very enthusiastic Aoba – he knew that the weather would be cold. But across time, he’d come to realize that Noiz meant more than that when he mentioned how _cold_ this country would be to Koujaku. Because the weather wasn’t the only one - the people were cold too. Perhaps it was thanks to the fact that Koujaku was a foreigner that he found himself constantly feeling awkward when it came to interactions with the locals. He could hardly hold a conversation for long; and despite their warm gesture, he couldn’t help but feel another layer of chilliness from them, proving to him that everything was a mere courtesy.

He didn’t like feeling like an outcast. Noiz obviously noticed it as well because then, he wouldn’t find him being overly wary over everything Koujaku had encountered. He probably felt a deep sense of responsibility – maybe even burden – for he was the one who’d brought Koujaku over here, after all.

“I think we definitely need to buy thicker clothes,” Noiz said. He walked as if he couldn’t feel the chills. Perhaps he was really used to it then. But then again, this was the first year they were experiencing winter together in this country, and Koujaku was _sure_ that Midorijima was never _this_ cold.

“Let’s go there,” Noiz pointed at a distance, at what looked like a boutique. Koujaku had no opinions. The frostiness finally taking over him, he could only follow, his hands numb in his pockets.

The faint ringing of the bell when they entered the shop put a distinction between the atmosphere outside of the shop and in the building. Upon enveloped in the tight warmth, Koujaku pulled his hands out, finally able to move freely before he searched around for Noiz. He found him in a corner of the store, where a row of thick wool coats lay.

“It’s only going to become colder,” Noiz said when Koujaku approached him, his attention remaining on the rack.

“Are you serious?”

Instead of answering, all Noiz did was lifting an impish smirk in Koujaku’s direction before he returned his gaze to the row of coats.

“Choose a few,” he said simply.

He would really choose to stay indoors for the entire winter season if he could. But Noiz seemed like he had a line-up of plans for them, seeing how he was so keen for a winter shopping. He had his own objections, but none of them were on a higher priority than seeing what Noiz had up his sleeve.

He really didn’t mind what kind of coat he was to get as long as it could keep him warm. Noiz had already pulled a few out of the rack while he was still ogling. It was kind of… stressful.

“Found anything you like?” Noiz asked once he took four coats to the counter, returning just to see Koujaku still gawking at the abundance of selection, all the while with a frown on his face.

“Anything would do, I guess,” he said, about to grab one random piece when Noiz pulled it away from him.

“Let me help.”

Just like that, he took the authority off Koujaku’s hands, taking over the decision maker role as he flipped through one after another of the lined up coats. A long torturous wait later, he returned with five coats, gave Koujaku a nod, and walked right up to the counter.

“Hey, wait,” Koujaku rushed up to him. “Let me pay.”

“You can pay me back later,” Noiz said, face emotionless, as he drew his platinum card out of his wallet. “Take your time,” he ended with a playful smirk.

One thing Koujaku had been beating himself up about was how he needed to depend on Noiz on the first few months he’d come to reside in Germany. He was still getting used to the new environment; it was tough, not to mention that this entire surrounding was a complete contrast to what he used to believe in. The new language was tough too, but Noiz had told him to take his time and that there was no need to rush. Even so, it was far beyond Koujaku’s own endurance to allow himself to ‘take his time’. He didn’t like feeling useless, and he was here with a reason. He couldn’t let Noiz do _all_ the job.

“C’mon, let’s get some warm drinks,” Noiz urged. Sticking his hands back into his coat pockets, Koujaku followed him, the weight beneath his chest sinking lower with every step he took.

The German street they resided in had become a place Koujaku was slowly but surely becoming familiar with. He knew where to get the groceries, he knew which stretch of the road would lead him to a restaurant, or a flower shop. Of the days Noiz wasn’t around, he’d take his own time venturing town, all the while keeping a low profile, avoiding eye contact whenever he could. He wasn’t sure how Germany worked - if it was safe or if it was prone to crimes like how Midorijima once was. But one could never be too careful, especially when one was a foreigner. Despite almost swallowing an entire encyclopedia of Germany before he departed here, the atmosphere here still felt different from how he imagined it to be; Germany was _nothing_ like what he’d expected. 

“Let’s stop here,” Noiz stopped in front of what seemed like a small café – not too extravagant, casual but neat. After acknowledging a quick nod from Koujaku, he took the lead and walked towards the door, opening it up just to hear a bright voice welcoming them into the space.

“ _Guten tag_!”

He halted in his steps, suddenly feeling awkward. Noiz, however, strode right up to the source of voice as he spoke a few words – greetings, maybe – to the old, kind looking man, then turned around to talk to Koujaku.

“Are you okay with latte?”

“Wh—oh, sure,” Koujaku replied meekly, turning away at the same time when he made eye contact with the shop owner.

A while later, he was gestured to one corner of the shop, seemingly unobtrusive, just the kind of mood he needed to settle his thoughts into place.

“You seem a bit too edgy today,” Noiz said, straight to the point. “What’s wrong?”

He would’ve been really surprised if Noiz hadn’t noticed it. He himself felt he was giving himself away too obviously anyway.

“Nothing,” he said, honest. “There’s no real reason.”

“Hm?”

Noiz leaned back against his chair, his dismissive gaze boring penetratingly into Koujaku’s.

“Must be the weather,” he concluded from what Koujaku presumed to be his own moment of speculation.

“Yeah. Must be,” Koujaku agreed, letting out a small smile at the same time. This was the first time they were to experience winter together anyway. The whole mood, the whole season and all these happenings around him - everything was so foreign to Koujaku that he couldn’t help feeling homesick at times.

“It’ll be over soon,” Noiz continued. Koujaku was about to say something, but the same old man from before had come over with their drinks the moment he opened his mouth, urging him to swallow the words back down his throat.

“We could return to Midorijima, if you want,” Noiz said, sipping on his black coffee.

“Don’t kid with me,” Koujaku scowled. How long more did he need to escape from things like these to _finally_ get used to them? He’d escaped from mainland to Midorijima when he committed what was an unforgivable sin to him years back. He wasn’t going to let history repeat itself again.

“I’m not as weak as you think I am,” he said, lifting his cup and feeling the weight beneath his chest lighten just ever so slightly when the warmth of his drink coursed all over his palm.

“Says the man who trembled from the cold,” Noiz smirked.

“It’s normal physiological reaction,” Koujaku defended. “I’ll get used to it soon.”

Expecting a comeback, Koujaku waited, pretending to be sipping on his drink. But it never came. The next time he looked at Noiz, the other man was looking out of the window, his expression filled with thoughts. Even though they’d been in a relationship for almost two years now, Koujaku still found difficulties understanding what was running in Noiz’s mind. He’d returned to Germany all of a sudden just a few months back, then coming back and announcing to Koujaku that he’d settled what needed to be settled and all that he needed now was a yes from Koujaku to travel with him. He was _never_ predictable. Sometimes, Koujaku even wondered if he knew him at all.

But then again, he reminded himself that regardless of how much Noiz was to progress, he would always be the same bratty teen who knew nothing about common sense when he first met him. It still made him laugh when he thought of how far they’d come.

“I’m not weak,” he repeated, an attempt to draw Noiz’s attention back. “I’m here for a reason.”

Noiz didn’t need Koujaku to tell him that. Because he knew perfectly well why Koujaku was here – that reason being him; and Koujaku being his saviour.

Drowning the coffee down made him feel so much better that when Koujaku walked out of the shop, he suddenly felt all refreshed, as if the coldness from before was in a different dimension. He didn’t need to stick his hands into his pockets anymore as he walked alongside Noiz, who was starting to look around again, as if he was looking for something.

“Do you have anything else to buy?” Koujaku asked. Their trip out of the house was short, but it was fulfilling. He never knew what Noiz had in plan anyway, but it wasn’t too late to ask.

“One more,” Noiz said, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

“Ah, okay then. I’ll wait here, you go ahead.”

Noiz did as he was told. Walking out in the cold had taken a toll on him. As soon as Noiz turned a corner, Koujaku leaned against the stoned wall of the café they were once in, pulling one cigarette out of his pocket and lightened it swiftly with a lighter. He inhaled one breath in, having the warmth spread within him for a brief moment before he released the smoke, creating more mist than it was before his very face.

“Ugh, even Germany’s cigarette feels different,” he rumbled. Dimming the cigarette, he abandoned it, pressing the back of his head against the hard material of the wall before he let out a heavy sigh. One salon was located not far from where he stood. From the unconcealed glass walls, he could make out a few hairdressers working on the hair of a few customers, their actions fast, the tools they use foreign. It should be something Koujaku was used to see; but for some reason, the scene felt foreign to him, as if he’d never known anything about hairdressing in the first place.

He felt he was really losing himself with every passing minute he resided here.

He was releasing another long sigh when he heard footsteps nearing him, stopping right next to him.

“What’s with the sighs?” Noiz asked. He wasn’t holding anything in his hands.

“Did you find what you want?” Koujaku asked, an attempt to divert the conversation.

“Not really,” Noiz said. “Anything else you want to buy?”

“Hmm…” Koujaku looked around instead, then, spotting something totally unexpected, his eyes brightened. “Maybe.”

Noiz’s face was filled with nothing but confusion when Koujaku gripped his arm, hauling him towards a stall by the roadside. As soon as Noiz noticed what Koujaku was up to, a thin frown appeared in between his eyebrows, almost causing him to pull his hand out of Koujaku’s grasp.

“I think it’s just courtesy to return what you’d done for me,” Koujaku smirked. “Which one do you prefer? I can pay for this.”

What Koujaku was pointing at was a pile of earmuffs with an assorted range of colours. Noiz had yet to feel. Honestly, he wouldn’t know if he was cold or not now until he hit his limit. Perhaps he might have given himself out somewhere on his face; maybe it was the colour of his face, or maybe he might have done something that had showed signs of him being cold.

Earmuffs, like the beanie he once wore, were another insignificant part of him. He once thought Koujaku was the same too – that he’d be just another passerby in his life and he’d have nothing to do with him. But he was wrong. Perhaps he could be wrong about earmuffs too. So, inching closer towards Koujaku, he joined him to glance through the various options he was presented with, finally pointing at ones that looked as if they were made out of pure white fur.

“This? Koujaku said gleefully. “Alright then.”

“How about you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Buy ones for yourself too. I don’t want to be the only one wearing them.”

“Seriously…” Koujaku trailed off, but by the way he’d returned his attention to the stand, Noiz knew that he was seriously contemplating his suggestion. In the end, he chose maroon-coloured ones for himself and before he Noiz knew it, the very pair of earmuffs was worn right over his ears, his hearing instantly muffed, closed away by the thick material.

“Much better,” Koujaku complimented. Noiz wanted so much to return those exact words at him as well but he found himself looking away, his heartbeats palpable on his throat all of a sudden.

There was no reason to get flustered over this. All Koujaku did was wearing the usual flashy smile Noiz was so very much used to - and once annoyed with - at him and that was about it. He was sure that Koujaku didn’t do that on purpose either. In the next second, Koujaku was ruffling his hair, still with that impish smirk on his face.

“You’re still a brat and always will be,” he told Noiz. Before he could say something else, Noiz turned away, walking down the street without another word with Koujaku hurrying after him, still laughing at his awkward response.

One thing that he’d found out about Koujaku over time was how selfless he could be. He never had that impression when he first met him. Koujaku appeared to him as a reckless person, one that was the total contrast to himself. He overreacted about everything, he was overly protective when it came to Aoba especially, and even when Noiz literally did _nothing_ at all, he’d find the older man chasing after his heels, demanding for answers he never knew the questions to.

He was annoying. That was Noiz’s first impression. But things happened. There was no way they could’ve stayed hostile towards each other, especially not when they found themselves joining hands willingly during the Platinum Jail incident. It still amazed Noiz how he’d let this happen. He was sure that he hated the man, but yet, he was drawn to him; he wanted to provoke him just to see him giving out a reaction so overwhelming that he knew he himself would never be able to achieve. For some reason, whenever he was to be confronted with Koujaku, he felt as if he was closer to feeling _human_ – Koujaku was like a personification of passion; of everything Noiz wanted to feel.

So, despite how he’d landed himself an upper hand even when Koujaku had moved over to Germany with him, he still felt as if he was no way near Koujaku’s league. Koujaku might have had his own insecurities, but he was overcoming them, and that fact alone enticed Noiz to no end.

They didn’t have much to do left after that. While Noiz insisted that they could spend the rest of the evening having quick dinner, Koujaku reserved his thoughts, ultimately having them sit in a family restaurant with simple casual food before they found themselves on the way home. With every second the day was tinted darker, and Koujaku felt the chilliness returned to him. A loud sneeze had Noiz pulling on his arm, a signal that had Koujaku shaking his head.

“It’s dark, no one will notice,” Noiz affirmed. He wasn’t entirely wrong, though. Their walk back home was quiet and unnoticeable; barely any people were walking around them. And besides, they’d – Noiz, at least – already showed signs of self-control during the entire time they were strolling around the town. It wouldn’t hurt for them to let loose for at least a bit now.

“Just a bit.”

Noiz wasn’t going to go for ‘just a bit’; Koujaku was well aware of that. But despite that, he let Noiz pick his hand up, entwining their fingers together as they pulled their distance close. As expected, Noiz’s skin felt cold against his; it ignited a bubble of edginess in him before he found himself pulling Noiz closer instead, doing a complete contrast from what he’d said.

“We’ll get warmer at home.” He heard Noiz mutter. Noiz probably couldn’t feel it himself. Perhaps he thought that _Koujaku_ was the one feeling cold, hence why he was pulling him closer. Chuckling softly, Koujaku brought him into a one-arm hug instead, dragging their heavy footsteps along the street and only allowing space in between them when Noiz finally opened the lock to their front door.

“Leave the lights off,” he said hurriedly as he spotted Koujaku reaching for the lights. “We’re moving to the room.”

Koujaku never knew what Noiz had in mind. But he had no reason to go against him either. Following him into the bedroom, his gaze followed him, seeing how he stripped himself off his trench coat then fumbling around in a corner before he settled himself on the couch.

“I promised that it’ll be warmer when we come home,” Noiz said, his voice sounded almost like a whisper, yet so clearly dangerous in the midst of the sinking darkness of their room. “What’s winter without champagne?”

Koujaku never knew about winter, let alone about its protocols. But he was familiar with alcohol; it was a protocol in Midorijima. He wouldn’t reject an invitation for a drink, not when it was something that he had yet to try.

Champagne, was it? He wondered, staring as Noiz popped the bottle open and poured the strong-smelling liquid into two glasses. Koujaku recognized the smell – it was the smell of alcohol. Noiz was right – alcohol _could_ keep him warm.

It’s been a while since he had one anyway; it wouldn’t hurt to try. If it was too much for him, he knew his own limit enough to stop.

“Don’t worry. This is not too heavy,” Noiz said, as if he’d just read Koujaku’s thoughts. “Besides, I heard you’re a pretty good drinker.”

“Haha,” Koujaku’s laugh resonated around the room. “Never know until I try, right?”

“I won’t stop you if you intend to get wasted,” Noiz lifted a playful smirk.

“Won’t get wasted before you do,” Koujaku mirrored his grin, reaching out to grip the glass nearest to him.

“I won’t lose,” Noiz closed his eyes, carefully taking in the smell of alcohol before he lifted it. “Cheers.”

Koujaku followed suit. He knew about this. It was a protocol of drinking. As soon as Noiz brought the drink to his mouth, Koujaku did the same, almost choking when he tasted the bitterness on his tongue.

“Too much for you?”

“Like hell it is,” Koujaku grumbled. He would get used to _this_ as well.

“I can add water for you if you want,” Noiz continued teasing, the glass twirling in his hand, his gaze glinting lime-green.

“I don’t need that,” Koujaku frowned. With one huge gulp, he took the rest of the alcohol down. The effect was instantaneous; the heat rose from within his body the moment he drowned the last drop of it. He could feel it to the tip of his ears, his vision staggering ever so slightly. It’d be so pathetic to get drunk just from one glass but he knew his limit, and he could tell that his limit was edging close - it was one truth he hated to admit.

“Drunk already?” He could hear Noiz’s voice in a distance, but for some reason, he felt safe. It was Noiz after all. They were in their own house. There was nothing to be wary of.

He shook his head. His vision returned to its normal state. What was that?

“Some more?” Noiz lifted the champagne bottle up, then poured more into Koujaku’s glass when the other nodded.

The second glass definitely got to him. No matter how much he was to blink, he couldn’t stop the shaking of his world, as if he was being tossed onto a merry-go-round. He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. He didn’t remember his alcohol tolerance to be _so_ low. If anything, the champagne could be the only reason why it’d hit him harder like this.

But Noiz seemed perfectly fine, and _that_ alone hit his ego hard.

“Feeling better?” Noiz’s voice felt distant again. Only managing a nod, he raised his head to look at him, eyes revitalizing when he noticed how distinct Noiz’s silhouette under the dim moonlight was. Had he ever taken a good look at the brat’s face, though? He felt as if this was the first time he was looking at him – one and only time when his mind wasn’t distracted by various past histories between them that were making it hard for him to make neutral judgment.

“I don’t think you need more of this,” Noiz was doing most of the talking now. He wanted to say something, but his words were stuck in his throat and the only sound he could make were deep gurgles that eventually had him holding his head.

He could vaguely hear Noiz standing up, the legs of the chair dragging ever so slightly on the floor. Then, he felt a tough yet gentle tug on his arm, causing him to look up.

“Let’s go to the bed.”

How did Noiz remain so composed even after they’d drank literally the same amount of alcohol? It stung Koujaku’s pride. Pulling his arm out of Noiz’s grip, he stood up by himself, gave Noiz a suspicious stare before he took wobbly steps towards the bed.

There was something wrong with him, he was sure about it. There was no way he would get wasted so easily like this. It must be the alcohol. But Noiz seemed fine, then…

His eyes brightened, his face pressed against the pillow. Realizing what was happening, he turned around, just to see Noiz hovering over him, one hand unbuttoning his own shirt, another sneaking towards Koujaku’s.

“Brat, you…” Koujaku started, finally found his voice.

“I promised you warmth,” Noiz said in a low, heated whisper.

It _was_ the alcohol; _his_ alcohol.

He sure felt warm now. His entire body was heating up to the extent of burning, his vision wavered ever so slightly, Noiz’s outline blurry in front of him. His throat burning, he found speaking almost impossible as he flinched at the way Noiz had pressed his palm against his chest, slowly, seductively undressing him.

The throbs in his head was hitting so hard on him it was almost hard to breathe. Every one of his veins seemed to be on fire, the heated blood streamed through his circulation system as he breathed open-mouthed, sweat trickling down his face and creating damped marks on the pillow.

“Relax,” Noiz’s voice still felt distant to him, but he could hear it, ringing loud and clear as if he was speaking directly into his head. His motion hasty, his touch on his skin scorching. “Let me do all the stuff.”

He’d let Noiz did _most_ of the stuff when he was here. Lifting a dazed gaze, the retort strong in his eyes, he gritted, supporting himself up as much as he could with his elbows.

“Don’t think about—“

“But what can you do now?” Noiz interrupted, pulling Koujaku’s shirt off his body. “Nothing.”

 _That_ hurt. With a deep frown, Koujaku tried sitting up again, but immediately fell back onto the bed when Noiz unbuckled his belt and pulled his half-hard dick out, grinning at the state it was in.

“Pretty heated, I see.”

“That’s because you put something in my drink!” Koujaku growled, retaining the last bit of his dignity.

“Indeed,” Noiz admitted, lovingly stroking the rough sensitive foreskin of Koujaku’s cock. “It’s the fastest way to make you submit.”

“That’s cheating,” Koujaku said between pants, voice harsher with every passing second.

Noiz, however, decided to leave the conversation open, his focus shifted entirely to his partner’s erection. Moist beads had started to form on its head, the length gaining hardness with every stroke Noiz gave it. With a firm grasp on the head, he drew a strangled moan out of Koujaku, squeezing more precum out of its slit as he used the liquid to ease his pumps.

“N-Noiz,” Koujaku choked.

“Coming?”

Koujaku shook his head. He wasn’t quite there yet, but his body was reacting in such a ferocious way that he felt as if he was about to lose his mind. Noiz wasn’t being absolutely gentle to him, but he wasn’t being very aggressive either; which didn’t help Koujaku ease the _heat_ within him the slightest.

As if he’d noticed what Koujaku meant to say, Noiz only elevated a smirk before he reached out to the bedside table, grabbing on what Koujaku knew was a bottle of lube.

“Shouldn’t take too long to prepare you. The alcohol had done most of the job anyway,” he said, in such a casual manner as if it was the most natural thing to say.

“Brat, s-stop,” Koujaku struggled. Through misty eyes, he caught sight of Noiz’s exposed dick, swallowing down his throat when he saw the weak gleaming of his piercings under the dimmed light source. The piercings intimidated him every so often. He never knew how small metal beads like those could make their way _into_ him, or if it was even safe to have those foreign materials buried deep within him. But every time when Noiz took over the authority, his reluctances were wiped clean off his mind the moment Noiz pushed his head over his ring of muscles, as if that gesture was all it needed to push Koujaku into a state of extreme lust.

But, in his current state, all that he could see when he stared at Noiz’s dick was _temptation_ so strong he couldn’t quite believe it himself. It was definite that Noiz had done something to his glass of alcohol that had triggered such an unusual reaction out of him. Noiz had confirmed it, he’d acknowledged it. And it was too late to do anything anyway. He simply needed to _work_ this off.

With all his might, he finally supported himself up, reaching one hand out to grip on Noiz’s erection, pulling himself close to it.

“Oi,” Noiz hushed precariously. He’d push Koujaku away if his hands weren’t slicked with lube at the moment. “You don’t need to—ngh!”

Koujaku had chosen that precise moment to _bite_ down on the head of Noiz’s dick, a small smirk curved at the corner of his lips when he felt his erection twitching against his lips. Without further contemplation, he took the whole of Noiz’s dick into his mouth, having the piercings to drag along his inner cheek and swirling his tongue around the head all at the same time. Noiz always liked things to be a bit more destructive. It didn’t come as a surprise, a lesser one than when Koujaku found out that he wasn’t able to feel. Everything made sense now. _He_ could give Noiz the roughness he needed; he was great with that. He worked his mouth the most aggressive way, sucking _hard_ on it, _biting_ on the head every so often, _pulling_ on his piercings, just enough to make sure that they didn’t come off when he did that, and _scrapping_ his teeth along his sensitive foreskin. Noiz’s dick was hard as rock in his mouth after a few minutes of blowjob. His breathing already labored above him, Koujaku only released him when he felt him at the verge of exploding, the taste of precum bitter in his own mouth.

“Done with your little play?” Noiz said with heavy panting. When Koujaku met his eyes, he hitched a breath; his cheeks were tinted pink, his eyes darkened with lust, sweat dropping off his chin, falling on Koujaku’s skin.

“Just helping you out a little since you _helped_ me out earlier,” Koujaku teased, feeling the dominance returning to him. But it was quickly snatched away when Noiz parted his legs. With no mercy whatsoever, he pushed one lube-filled finger right into his hole, feeling the slicked material melting and turning hot the instant it made contact with Koujaku’s warm inner walls. This was worse than he imagined it to be. Noiz’s finger made intelligent curve inside him, hitting accurately on every one of his sensitive spots and ultimately had him gasping for air as he clenched on the mattress.

His body was tiringly in the need of release. He felt as if a layer of fire was emitted under his skin, waiting for the right time to shatter. His cock throbbing in the need for stroke, his orgasm collected on the tip. Shivers travelled throughout his entire body; he was lost so deep in the pleasure Noiz was pushing at him now he could no longer gather any ounce of need to counter the brat’s action. All he needed was for him to push him, just like that, towards the edge of his arousal and release him from this excruciating torturing once and for all.

“Noiz, there,” he breathed when both of Noiz’s fingers were in, pushing, hitting on the spot where he knew Koujaku loved the best.

But, instead of doing exactly what he was told, Noiz pulled his fingers out instead, instantly causing Koujaku feel at a lost.

“Don’t come yet,” Noiz smirked. Playfully flicking Koujaku on the dick, he stroked his own dick for a bit more before he pressed its head against Koujaku’s loose hole.

Koujaku had no intention whatsoever to stop him; he was too out of breath to do anything anyway. Clenching his eyes shut, choked moans spilled from his lips when he felt Noiz pushing into him, so slowly, so _slow_. It didn’t take long for him to realize that _he_ was the only person in need here and it was so _embarrassing_ to admit this very fact. But his body had other plans for him. Every push of Noiz strapped a bit of his sanity out of him; every thrust made him feel like he was hauling the sleeping beast out of him. His body was _burning_ , he was in fire; he was going to lose himself at this rate.

“So beautiful.” Noiz had pressed a palm against his chest when he was pulling together his conscious. His hand glided effortlessly against his sweat-slicked skin, tracing the black swirls. “No matter how many times I am to look at these, they still look gorgeous.”

“D-don’t—“ Koujaku let out a brash moan when Noiz pushed _hard_ into him. “Don’t touch.”

“Why not?” Noiz asked, with no intention to move his hand away. “It’s beautiful.”

“It’ll dirty you.”

Noiz stopped then. “You? Dirty me?” His breathing trapped beneath his chest, his head heavy, he could barely make out when Noiz lifted a smirk at his direction, a look so dangerous yet so seductive. “Not going to happen.”

The next thing he felt made his heart skip a beat. Noiz had leaned downwards to _kiss_ his scars, tongue trailing along it as he sucked intermittently on it, as if attempting to suck the ink out of Koujaku’s skin.

“Noiz, stop,” Koujaku said agitatedly. It was enough for him to bear these sins alone, he never wanted to push it onto someone else. The way Noiz was holding him in place, sucking on these very marks that had him cringe every time he looked into the mirror made him feel powerless. He _hated_ feeling powerless, it revived a longtime nightmare from him; a history he never wanted it to be repeated.

“Noiz,” he called out again when Noiz found his dick and started stroking passionately on it, all the while still having his mouth on Koujaku’s torso.

His endurance hitting its limit, he pushed Noiz away, pushing Noiz’s dick out of him at the same time as he threw a scowl at Noiz’s direction.

“Stop,” he growled. Noiz’s heat was still vivid in him, causing him to feel a short sense of lost. His hole opened and close out of instinct, his dick was leaking so much precum he felt as if one more hard thrust would be more than enough for him to release everything out once and for all. But instead, he glared at Noiz, just for a fleeting moment before he reached out to pull him over by the wrist.

The kiss was unexpected; but wet and hot.  He loved feeling Noiz’s tongue this way; he loved it when Noiz would immediately fall right into the temptation the moment their tongues met. He loved the way Noiz would close his eyes instinctively and let himself drown in the intensity Koujaku was about to give him.

And he _loved_ it the most when all of those become signals of him taking over dominance. Slowly pushing him down the bed, his passion clear as day, he left Noiz’s mouth, licking down his chin, his throat, then along his torso – just like how Noiz did to him – before he stopped at where Noiz’s parted legs were.

“Too impatient to wait for me?” Noiz grinned. His dick was rock-hard itself, obvious droplets of arousal accumulated on the tip. But he wasn’t the one who was drugged, _Koujaku_ was; of course his endurance would be higher.

In this case, Koujaku merely needed to draw that beast out of him then.

With just a smile, Koujaku buried his head in between Noiz’s legs, spreading his ass cheeks, pulling his hole wide open at the same time.

Noiz already predicted what was going to happen, but the moment he felt Koujaku’s soft tongue against his hole, he arched his back out of reflex, a deep growl resonated from his throat. He couldn’t quite feel a lot of the sensations Koujaku gave him, but the mental image of what Koujaku was doing always put him into a state of reverence as he let him do whatever he wanted to do.

Koujaku was the only person who could give him passion he thought he’d never possess anyway. His ferocious lust was what had drawn Noiz in in the first place; his raw intensity filling in the missing pieces of Noiz’s emotions. He was waiting for this; for Koujaku to lose himself and pour all the bottled up fervent on him, without restraint.

After a few quick thrusts with his tongue, Koujaku picked the bottle of lube Noiz had abandoned near the corner of the bed up, coating his fingers with the liquid, then pushing two fingers right into Noiz’s hole. They’d done this countless times before. The weird foreign sensation still made Noiz frown, but once he’d gotten used to Koujaku’s skilled fingers, he let himself loose, his muscles relaxed, easing Koujaku’s preparation.

Koujaku didn’t seem like he was about to take things as laidback as Noiz either. His thrusts were impatient, rough; the way Noiz liked it. When he ultimately replaced his fingers with his own hard dick, Noiz bit down on his lower lip, closed his eyes, prepared for the impact. The first thrust had him rolling his eyes back in reflex, his conscious almost pushed out of his head. But the next thrusts came like waves, hitting _deep_ inside of him, over and over again. Koujaku had absolutely no mercy when it came to him. He pushed himself into him, hitting him destructively on his sensitive spots, his hand on his dick no less rough than the thrusts he was giving him. He was rubbing him raw from the inside, setting his inner walls on fire, giving Noiz a profound sense of lust, of heat, of emotions that only Koujaku could give him.

He wasn’t quick enough to warn Koujaku when he felt himself losing it. Koujaku was squeezing so tight on his dick that he thought he was going to explode right in his hand. But Koujaku was great with managing his arousal. He seemed to know exactly _when_ Noiz was going to cum, and he was holding it right at this very moment, delaying his orgasm.

It didn’t take too long for Koujaku to land his final, powerful attacks though. The moment he felt his hot seeds filling his insides up, semen spurted from his slit, splattering all over his abdomen, dirtying Koujaku’s hand. His mind was painted with a piece of white, his sensations duller than usual. He felt completely spent.

Ah, he thought. This was it – this was the sensation he wanted so such to feel: pure, raw, and almost even beast-like. It was the rawest form of lust he wanted to experience; and Koujaku was the only person who could make him feel this way, being the rawest beast he was.

He was pretty sure that Koujaku would smack him in the head if he wasn’t so exhausted at the moment. Head leaning against the bedhead, he gazed into a distance, letting his body calm down. His heartbeats were still avid in his ears, his insides still warm with Koujaku’s semen. But he had no intention to leave the bed; to leave Koujaku’s side.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, breaking the silence in the room.

“Ah, nothing.” The same ol’ answer. “Just thinking about how far we’ve come.”

“Indeed,” Noiz released a light smirk. “Who would’ve thought that we would end up like this?”

“Right?” Koujaku laughed bitterly. “It’s amazing what life has in store for us sometimes, don’t you think?”

“Indeed,” Noiz repeated. “By the way,” he continued after allowing a brief pause in between them. “Let’s go back to Midorijima.”

“ _What_?” Koujaku almost jumped.

“I’m here to settle my business after all,” Noiz said in a matter-of-fact tone. “I’m almost done anyway. There’s no reason for me to stay here anymore.”

“Wait, I thought you wanted me to move over here… forever.”

“I had that intention. But,” lifting a smirk, but a gentler one nevertheless. “I changed my mind.”

“Why?”

“I wanted you to feel where I was from. And this is it. Germany is cold. It doesn’t have the warmth you yearn for; it doesn’t feel like your home.”

So Noiz had been noticing all this while. Feeling a scrunch from beneath his chest, Koujaku pulled Noiz closer by the waist, ruffling him on the hair.

“I said this before – I’ll get used to it.”

“But you don’t belong here,” Noiz interrupted. “You belong in Midorijima, where your friends are, where Aoba is, where…” Noiz paused again, averting Koujaku’s gaze. “your family is.”

Koujaku didn’t know what to say. It was true that he didn’t feel belonged here. It was a huge challenge by itself but he’d promised himself that he’d get used to this – for Noiz.

“And I want to be back anyway,” Noiz chuckled, a gesture Koujaku hadn’t expected. “Who knows what reckless stuff Aoba would do without us to look after him?”

“Haha, yeah, he could be pretty reckless.” The mention of Aoba’s name seemed to have done its trick.

“You missed him, right?” Noiz asked, voice chary.

“Ah, well…” Koujaku trailed off. “He’s the reason why I could return to Midorijima, after all. He’s important to me.”

“Figures.”

“Wait, wait,” Koujaku heightened his voice. “What’s this all about? Are you jealous?”

“I’m not,” Noiz frowned deeply.

“Aww,” Koujaku teased with a grin. “Don’t get me wrong. He’s important, but you are different.”

Of course Noiz understood, but he didn’t want to deal with this matter further anymore. Struggling out of Koujaku’s grasp, he left the bed, leaving Koujaku to stare, flustered, at the trails of cum he left on the floor as he walked towards where he’d left his bag on the couch.

“For you,” he said, returning with what seemed like a packet of item.

“What’s this?” Koujaku asked, taking the item over and starting to unpack it.

“Home.”

What he revealed was a cigar – but it wasn’t just any other cigar, it was the same type of cigar Koujaku was used to smoking in Midorijima.

It was, like Noiz said, _home_.

“This…”

“I had it shipped in today. Please bear with me while I finish up the rest of the untied knots.”

“You don’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to help you.”

Noiz was rarely upfront; but when he did, it was impactful.

“Thank you.” He didn’t know what else he could say. It was true that he couldn’t get used to a lot of things here, and it frustrated him even more when he could no longer smoke the same cigar he was used to smoke in Midorijima. It made him edgy. Noiz must have noticed that as well. As he lighted the cigar up for Koujaku, he gazed at the way smoke rose and vanished into thin air, then shifting his vision to stare at Koujaku’s side profile, suddenly realizing how _beautiful_ this man was.

Koujaku was everything he wasn’t – he was filled with so much passion, so much strength, and so much energy that Noiz knew that it was almost impossible for him to achieve with the condition he was in now. But Koujaku was also everything he was – he was filled with burdens, sins, and he had this huge tendency to keep everything to himself just so he wouldn’t have to worry others for his problems. It reminded Noiz of himself.

It was amazing how one person could be so different yet so similar to him at the same time.

For a long time, they merely stared at the vanishing smoke, feeling the chilliness returning to them when their heat subsided. And for a long time, they merely stayed in each other’s arms, wondering how it’d feel if things had turned out differently for each other.

And if they’d still wonder how each other became their best definition of home.

 


End file.
